parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): Vacation Daze
Vacation Daze is the fourth episode of the first season of The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style). Plot Early in the morning, Vanellope and Pacifica wake up to the sound of Blu, and says that today's the one time of the month that Cass finally has a day off. After greeting her mother as they wake up, Vanellope and Pacifica present their list of things that they want to do with Cass for the day, and she is reminded of the promise she made to spend with them. After Cass gets herself ready, Crowley is concerned that she will be too tired to stay awake, considering how much time she spends as a nurse. Cass, however, states that she'll be fine. However, before Vanellope, Pacifica and Cass can spend their day together, Cass is faced with situations that require her, such as... ** A new nurse who asks some outlandish questions, ** Needing to remove a splinter from Kristoff's finger (and other injuries), ** Being a model for Susan's painting, ** GoGo finding her three dates, ** Martin needing her to remove his toy cabooses he accidentally glued onto himself, ** Ford calling her to ask what kind of rash he has on his hand. These constant requests make Vanellope and Pacifica snap, and tells everyone that they just want to spend the day with their mother, and everyone promises to leave Cass alone so she can spend her day off. Vanellope, Pacifica and Cass exit the apartment building, and prepare to head to the theater to watch a movie. As the three wait for the subway to arrive, Cass is starting to show signs of being tired. When the subway arrives, Vanellope and Pacifica accidentally board the train holding a stranger (it turns out Cass completely fell asleep on the bench). Arriving at the next stop, Vanellope and Pacifica make the assumption that Cass is at the previous stop. Back at the first stop, Cass is woken up by a pigeon drinking her coffee, and discovers to her horror that Vanellope, Pacifica and their phone are missing. She assumes that Vanellope and Pacifica are at the next stop, and boards the train, just as Vanellope and Pacifica arrive back to the first stop. After exiting the subway, Vanellope, Pacifica and Cass end up going around town hoping to find each other (and on a couple occasions, bumped into lookalikes of each other). After several hours of trying to find each other, Cass arrives back to the apartment building and calls Vanellope and Pacifica via landline to tell them to come home. Arriving back home, Vanellope, Pacifica and Cass apologize to each other for ruining their day together, explaining that they had had problems that got in the way. Suddenly, the Casagrandes attempt to ask Cass for her help, but Vanellope and Pacifica tell them that Cass is too tired at the moment, as she sleeps in Vanellope and Pacifica's bed. When nighttime comes, Cass is prepared to head to the hospital, and thanks Vanellope and Pacifica for letting her relax. When Cass brings up that someone swallowed a wrench, Vanellope and Pacifica are impressed, and Cass suddenly gets the idea to bring them along, since it means that they can spend time together. Transcript * The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): Vacation Daze/Transcript